Antonio Garcia
Antonio Garcia is the Gold Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. He controls the Element of Light. Biography As the Gold Ranger, Antonio is the sixth Ranger of the Samurai Power Rangers. Though his regular job is a fish seller, he is the tech wizard of the group. He also happens to be a childhood friend of Jayden, receiving the Octozord from him and making a promise to aid him as a samurai. Antonio takes his role as the Gold Ranger with much enthusiasm and energy. He can be seen as Jayden's opposite, as he is as hyperactive and expressive as Jayden is reserved and stoic. Gold Samurai Ranger As the Gold Ranger, Antonio has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Gold Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he exchanges his Barracuda Blade for the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samurai Morpher *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *OctoZord *Samurai ClawZord *LanternZord - Super= Unknown if it will be used. Arsenal *Samurai Morpher *Black Box Zords *ClawZord *OctoZord *LanternZords Super Mega= Unknown if it will be used. Arsenal *Samurai Morpher *Black Box *Mega Blade Zords *ClawZord *OctoZord *LanternZord Shogun= The Gold Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle.Press release states all the rangers get to unlock the Shogun Mode The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord }} Trivia *The symbol on his helmet (光) is the kanji character for "light". *Early scripts listed his name as "Wesley" which was the same as the Red Time Force Ranger. *Before he readies his morpher, he spins it for a few seconds before he activates his morpher. This quirk was first done by Mack Hartford, the Red Ranger of Operation Overdrive. *Antonio can also be described as cocky, such as the time he made his debut and saved the rangers from the Nighlok by asking them, "What? No 'thanks for helping' or a little 'what? what?'. Oh, I get it. You need a minute. Whenever I make an entrance, it's go big, or go home! Am I right?" *He is the only Samurai Ranger to have his surname revealed. *With the Super Samurai series, a Gold Shogun Ranger figure was previewed. *When Super Samurai was revealed on the Power Rangers site, two interesting zord-related i nstances appeared on the site, both connected to Antonio. One was a zord emblem (like the other rangers) in the shape of a star in his bio. The other was a word puzzle containing the term 'LightZord' (Antonio's element). **His Sentai counterpart has the star motif placed on his personal control podium. **"Lightzord" was seen on the K-mart website as another name of the Lantern Zord toy. * Antonio is the first direct successor of a Gold Ranger, Gem. References See Also *Genta Umemori, Super Sentai counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger ru:Антонио Гарсия Category:Samurai Rangers Garcia, Antonio Garcia, Antonio Garcia, Antonio Garcia, Antonio Category:Super Samurai Category:Male Rangers Category:cook